


2044

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Parentlock, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you speak to Hamish?"</p>
<p>Second "Fifty Years of 221B" fic<br/>:-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2044

"Did you speak to Hamish?" John spoke in hushed tones, hoping their son wouldn't hear from the next room.

Sherlock looked up and smirked at his husband before returning to carving the piece of wood he had resting on the kitchen table. "I did." he replied.

John dried his hands and walked over to join Sherlock at the table, pulling the chair close to his husband's and leaning his head down, trying to engage the detective eye-to-eye.

"And?"

Sherlock raised his head and just smiled. A huge, face-splitting smile.

"What?" John asked, starting to feel a bit miffed that there was clearly something Sherlock knew that he didn't. "Did he tell you why he'd been so secretive?"

Sherlock bit his lip to stifle a chuckle and took his husband's hands. John's soft, ex-doctor hands. He loved these hands. He loved how they felt both in his own hands and on his body.

"I spoke to Hamish when he came home from school." he started, absently rubbing his thumbs across John's knuckles. "I wasn't sure if he was going to tell me anything to begin with. He seemed a bit... defensive."

John nodded. Hamish had been the same when he had tried speaking to him also.

"But he did open up eventually." Sherlock continued, smiling. "He's worried because he doesn't like boys!"


End file.
